


Wrócisz

by Rzan



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Edmund!POV, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: Nienawidzi Aslana.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pobawiłam się chronologią wydarzeń i czasem. Tekst konkursowy, wygrany.

Nienawidzi Aslana.

Nienawidzi go za opuszczenie jego brata, nienawidzi go za zniszczenie jego życia, zniszczenie jego rodziny.

Edmund wpatruje się teraz w Wielkiego Lwa, gdy ten proponuje Ryczypiskowi wejście do jego królestwa.

Czy Piotr też na to nie zasługuje? Czy niedostatecznie mu się już oddał?

Aslan wzywał go dwa razy i za każdym razem Piotr się stawiał.

Dwa razy walczył i się poświęcał dla Narnii, dwa razy opuszczał swoje życie w Anglii, będąc gotowym wypełnić wolę i zadania, które powierzał mu ich przywódca. Za każdym razem rezygnował z tego, co udało mu się już zbudować, tylko po to, by odpowiedzieć na wezwanie.

 

* * *

 

Patrząc na ogromną falę, przypomina sobie o tym, jak Piotr się zachowywał, gdy wrócili po swojej pierwszej wyprawie z nieznanej krainy. Mężczyzna uwięziony w ciele chłopca. W Narnii był Wielkim Królem i nawet jego rodzeństwo uznawało zwierzchność swojego brata nad nimi. Zdobył mądrość, mężność oraz nauczył się, czym jest poświęcenie. Zrozumiał wiele praw obu światów, którym musiał się podporządkować i kiedy wrócił, był dojrzalszy, niż wskazywałby na to jego wygląd. W Narnii przeżył ponad czterdzieści lat, zawierając nie tylko sojusze, ale również przyjaźnie, dzięki którym doświadczył niejednych przygód. Kiedy wrócili do tego nieszczęsnego pokoju w domu profesora, znowu byli dziećmi. Edmund obserwował, jak jego brat zamienił podboje terenów na zwykłe bójki z rówieśnikami. Nieświadom tego, że ma nad nimi sporą przewagę, zawsze wykorzystywał umiejętności, które nabył podczas walk mieczem. Na nic się zdawały dezaprobujące spojrzenia Zuzanny czy rozmowy, które przeprowadzała z nim Łucja.

Piotr był Wielkim Królem, nieważne, w którym świecie się znajdował.

 

* * *

 

Młodszy Pevensie obserwuje uśmiechniętego Kaspiana i myśli. Myśli o tym, że gdy jego brat w końcu zaczyna przyzwyczajać się do straty, ponownie asymiluje w tym brudnym, ciemnym życiu, że wtedy Alsan wezwie ich po raz kolejny.

To, z jaką wprawą Piotr ponownie stanął na czele wojsk, powinno powodować u każdego z nich lęk. Widząc jednak, że jego brat mimo wszystko tak miłuje Narnię, że jest w stanie dla niej umrzeć, nie mógł nic zrobić, nie mógł nic powiedzieć. Stał z boku, obserwując, jak jego brat jest gotów, by zginąć za tę ziemię, za tych ludzi i modlić się, by był zwycięzcą.

Coś, czego się nie spodziewał, to możliwość zostania w Narnii i ponownej obserwacji, jak rozkwita pod wspólnymi rządami dwóch jej królów — Kaspiana X i Piotra Wielkiego. Nowokoronowany władca, mimo że od dzieciństwa uczony jak rządzić krajem, nie miał zbyt dużego doświadczenia w tym, jak robić to poprawnie. Wpajano mu kłamstwa, manipulowano nim, szantażowano i, obserwując Piotra, zauważył, że bycie dobrym władcą wcale nie znaczy, że twoi poddani szanują ciebie tylko dlatego, że się boją.

Dobry władca to taki, który jest gotowy do poświęcenia, który wysłucha, doradzi, pomoże. To taki, który odejmie od swoich ust ostatni bukłak wody, tylko dlatego, że jeden z jego żołnierzy potrzebuje przemyć ranę. To władca, który nie podąża ślepo za swoim przekonaniem, ale potrafi zauważyć własne wady i słucha uważnie tego, co radzą mu inni. To taki, który kocha.

 

* * *

 

Edmund nikomu nie powiedział, że był świadkiem rzeczy, które powinny być zamknięte w czterech ścianach komnat, tym bardziej, jeżeli uczestnicy to obecni monarchowie. Dwór zawsze był pełen szpiegów czy osób, którzy z ogromną przyjemnością wykorzystaliby te informacje przeciwko władcom. Nie zdziwił się, kiedy po trzynastu latach takich schadzek, Aslan również pewnego wieczora się na nie natknął.

— Król potrzebuje dziedzica. — To były jedyne jego słowa, które skierował do obu władców.

I kiedy Edmund po raz trzeci odwiedza Narnię, widzi, jak Kaspian trzyma swojego syna, słyszy, jak ten mówi _ma jego oczy_. Rozumie.

 

* * *

 

Tamtej nocy Pevensie widział, jak jego brat poważnieje. Sam doskonale wiedział, co planuje Wielki Lew. Nawet podarował im wspólną, ostatnią noc, przed tym, jak ponownie odbierze Piotrowi jego życie.

Kiedy stali na dziedzińcu wcale się nie zdziwił, że to Piotr zaproponował, że będą tymi, którzy przejdą przez portal Aslana, pokazując tym samym, że jest on bezpieczny. Bo jeżeli Wielki Król sam w to wierzy , to kim oni są, by negować tę wiarę? Edmund widział, jak jego brat stoi dumnie wyprostowany przed Kaspianem i z pełnym szacunkiem wręcza mu Rhindona — jedyną pamiątkę, którą może po sobie pozostawić. Jest godna. Milczą, ale ich oczy pokazują to, czego nie mogą powiedzieć.

 

* * *

 

— _Zabiłeś go_ — myśli Edmund, wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą stał Aslan.

Nie była to przenośnia; Piotr nie potrafił po raz kolejny zmienić swojego życia, które zostało mu już po raz czwarty odebrane. Znowu z trzydziestolatka stał się chłopcem, który musi uczyć się rachunków oraz literatury.

I kiedy tym razem Aslan wezwie go, by uratował jego świat, nie odpowie.

Piotr nie zastanawiał się długo nad swoją decyzją. Edmund wiedział, że był zmęczony ciągłym przeżywaniem życia na nowo, ciągłym brakiem bezpieczeństwa, wiedzy, kiedy po raz kolejny zostanie rzucony w wir wojny, bitwy i krwi. Tym razem postanowił samodzielnie wybrać swoją walkę. Pewnego dnia po prostu zniknął, zostawiając im list, mówiący, że zaciągnął się do armii, że i ten dom potrzebuje walki, by mogli spokojniej żyć i w tym świecie.

Tylko że Piotr zapomniał, że tutaj nie jest Wielkim Królem, nie wydaje rozkazów, poleceń. Nie prowadzi pojedynków za pomocą miecza. Zapomniał, że tutejsza broń to karabiny, moździerze i czołgi.

Zapomniał lub przynajmniej Edmund pragnął tak myśleć, gdy niecały rok później otrzymali depesze zawiadamiającą o śmierci jego brata.

 

* * *

  

To nie bezpańska kula go zabiła — to Aslan.

_Umarł król, niech żyje król!_  
  
 


End file.
